


Midnight Whispers

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [68]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Midnight Whispers

**Midnight Whispers**

**Prompts:** Moonlit Picnic/Heart to Heart

**Word Count:** 439

**Characters:** Robin/Regina

**Rating:** PG

Regina walked into the bedroom after getting up with the baby. She smiled when she saw the blanket on the floor of their bedroom with a spread of snacks and a bottle of wine.

"What's this?" Regina asked as she sat on the blanket beside Robin.

"I thought we could have a little picnic." Robin poured a glass of wine and handed it to her. "You do so much for me and the children. I thought I would do something special for you."

“You don't have to, you know.” Regina sipped the wine and smiled. “I love taking care of all of you.”

“We love you for that.” Robin held out a plate of cheese.

Regina picked a piece and looked at it. “Roland called me ‘Mom’ today.”

Robin was quiet for a few minutes. He looked into his glass before he spoke again. “You're the only mother he has now. You're the only mother both of my children have.”

“I have to admit, I liked it when Roland called me ‘Mom’.” Regina looked at Robin. “It reminded me of Henry at that age. I didn't mean anything by that. I know that I'm not really their mother.”

“I know that but Roland was young when Marion died and my daughter will never know her real mother.” Robin put down his glass and smiled. He looked at Regina. “As I said, you are the only mother they have.”

“To be honest, I never thought that I would be a mother again after Henry.” Regina smiled. “I actually missed bedtime routines and the mess. I think doing this with you will just make it more enjoyable.”

Robin chuckled. “I know. I need all the help that I can get. I have two very young and demanding children. I can't do this on my own. I want to do this with you. You are a good mother to Henry and I want that for my children.”

“Henry needs a stepfather and I think you a a much better role model than the pirate.” Regina shook her head. “I have no idea what Emma sees in him. He's a rogue and you are a good man.”

“I'm a thief.” Robin smirked.

“Yes.” Regina shrugged. “But you didn't do it for the wrong reasons. He just does if for the hell of it. He is a villain. I should know. I'm a villain too.”

“You’ve changed. You aren't a villain anymore.” Robin took her glass and kissed her. “You are the woman I love. My true love.”

Regina caressed his cheek. “You are my true love. My happy ending. Everything.”

Robin nodded. “Everything.”


End file.
